


Monster

by ThornStone8773



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Cannibalism, Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Al’s stomach grumbled; felt as though there were billion sharp, tiny teeth gnawed his inside, viciously tearing his organs apart.





	Monster

Al’s stomach grumbled; felt as though there were billion sharp, tiny teeth gnawed his inside, viciously tearing his organs apart. His hands clutched his abdomen in vain attempt to sooth it.

He took a long, deep breath, accidently filling his nostril with sweet, enticing aroma of… no. Al shook his head and wiped the drool on his chin. He must not.

Unwittingly, his gaze went to the lump of bloody flesh sitting on the plate on the table in front of him, an eyeball and severed fingers place on its sides like demented garnishes.

By all account, the sight should have disgusted him. Yet, his stomach grumbled louder and he had to swallow up the excess saliva flooding the inside of his mouth at the sight. A part of him, a big part of him, urged him to grab the meat, sank his teeth on it, to relish in its taste, and finally quenched his Hunger.

However, another part of him said no. To eat was wrong. It was immoral, unethical. If he ate, he would become a monster. There was no turning back.

‘But,’ Al mused silently, bitterly. ‘I already am a monster.’

‘’Al,’’

Brother’s voice jolted Al out of his reverie. He looked at the door where Brother was standing; his expression was neutral, perfectly unreadable.

‘’Why have you not eat yet? ’’ Brother inquired innocently.

Al stiffened, on his lap; he clenched his hands so hard his knuckles turned white.

‘’I— I am not hungry.’’ As though in protest to his lie, his stomach grumbled again much more loudly, judging by Brother’s one raise brow, the older boy heard it too. Feeling his cheeks heating up, he averted his gaze to his lap.

He heard Brother walked closer to him, heard the chair screeched from being dragged against the floor, then, a thud as Brother settled himself on it. Brother let out a thoughtful hum, making Al looked up in curiosity to see him dragged the plate closer toward him, took the knife and fork on its sides and used to cut the flesh as though it was a steak.

Then, he brought the cut piece of raw, human flesh to his mouth.

‘’Brother…’’ Al gasped.

Brother chewed at the piece for a long while; there was not even a sliver of disgust on his face when he finally swallowed.

All Al could do was stared at him in disbelief.

‘’It is not so bad, but too raw for my taste.’’ Brother commented, wiping the blood on his lips with a napkin. ‘’Next time, I am going to try it stir-fry.’’

‘’Brother… why are you doing this? ’’

Brother looked at him, stared him straight in the eyes, and smiled. As always, Al lost his breath at the love and affection in Brother’s golden eyes. The love and affection meant only for him.

‘’Because Al,’’ Brother started. ‘’I want you to know that you are not alone.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Please review, tell me what you think so I can improve as a writer.


End file.
